1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting member, and in particular relates to a connecting member joining a device to a soft substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many designs for connection of a device to a substrate in conventional technology. However, some designs are very complicated in structure, as disclosed in R.O.C. (Taiwan) Patent No. 301919, and others are not easily operated, as disclosed in T.O.C. (Taiwan) Patent No. 459865.